Thunderstruck
by Suilen
Summary: Fried sabía que de las cosas buenas debía haber más de una… sólo que no esperaba que conseguirlo fuera tan fácil.


Yaaaaay, este es mi segundo fic Laxus x Mirajane, aunque bueno, está escrito desde el punto de vista de Fried y tiene 'hints' de otras parejas (no pude evitarlo D:)… es curioso pero la idea surgió mientras platicaba con mi dulce –y masoca– HirakA y me gusta como quedó, así que espero que ustedes también lo disfruten ;3

N/A: Nótese que me gusta la palabra Thunderstruck y la canción xDDD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, el relleno del anime terminó, empezara la saga de los juego mágicos y…y… saldrá la pelea de los DS, Erza y Sabertooth y más cosas geniales y traumantes ;_;… Ejem, Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, ignoren el fangirlness.

* * *

•

**Thunderstruck**

_«Atónito»_

•

"_Has quedado... atónito"_

«Thunderstruck; AC/DC»

•

•

Lo decidió esa tarde.

Después de ver a un montón de adorables niños correr a la hora del lunch en la escuela a la que había ido a enseñar un poco sobre las runas mágicas, se dio cuenta de _ese algo_ que faltaba. No se había percatado antes por el simple hecho de que hasta ese momento se dedicó a observar al objeto de su adoración como único, cuando en realidad, era un crimen mantenerlo así.

De algo _tan genial_ debía –indudablemente– haber más…

Algo pequeñito y con adorable cabello rubio.

A Laxus le faltaba un hijo.

Pero para tener uno primero necesitaba una madre, ¿cierto? Fried no podría ver al inigualable Laxus con alguien que no estuviera a la altura de los estándares y bueno, Laxus no estaba precisamente interesado en el asunto.

En el pasado lo había visto mostrar cierta atención a las mujeres, como buen hombre de apellido Dreyar, pero ahora era diferente. Ya no hacía comentarios despectivos, ya no buscaba guerras ni revoluciones, no era infeliz, ni receloso, codicioso o arrogante, había encontrado el placer de pertenecer a una enorme familia… había cambiado.

Y en ese cambio iba en camino ha convertirse en un pilar para Fairy Tail.

Se sentía orgulloso de él y lo admiraba más que nunca, pero siempre notó que algo no estaba del todo bien, que algo hacía falta y ahora que sabía exactamente qué, ¿había mejor lugar para encontrarlo qué su gremio?

Fried se giró en su asiento para poder mirar a los miembros presentes. Escaneó superficialmente a todos, haciendo sus diversas actividades –peleas, desnudos y cuchicheos– y comenzó con su análisis. Si iba a encontrar una buena mujer para Laxus definitivamente sería en Fairy Tail, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda.

Decidió comenzar por la esquina derecha, al fondo pudo ver a Cana hablar con Wakaba y Macao –seguramente de alcohol– y se preguntó que tal sería ver una relación entre ambos, Laxus y ella se llevaban bien, charlaban y de vez en cuando tomaban juntos, en las bases de una relación eso era un buen augurio pero luego cambió completamente de idea. Cana no dejaría a _su novio_ por nada del mundo y él no deseaba que los próximos niños Dreyar nacieran medio borrachos. Suspiró y pasó a su siguiente objetivo, Bisca… jugando con Asuka.

Otro suspiro.

_Laki_, la joven era hermosa, amable y aunque tendía a usar frases raras como "sacos de testosterona" para llamar a los hombres, no significaba que fuera mala, el problema residía en que no estaba especialmente interesada en esos sacos de testosterona y unir a dos personas que no están interesadas en juntarse supondría el doble de dificultades.

Prosiguió, esta vez puso sus ojos en Wendy, la niña no tardaría más de dos segundo en notarlo y sonreírle, acto suficiente para descartarla. La pequeña dragon slayer era absolutamente linda y absolutamente adorable. Era la hermanita de todo el mundo y verla como otra cosa sería una completa abominación… al menos hasta dentro de otros cinco años.

Continuó, está vez puso sus ojos en la belleza pelirroja que devoraba un pastel de fresa, pero una fracción de segundo después, antes de siquiera empezar a pensar cualquier cosa, se encontró con su mirada, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina… era demasiado joven para morir.

Desvió la vista y decidió probar suerte del otro lado del gremio. Fue cuando notó a Lucy. Quizá no era el miembro más fuerte del gremio, pero sí era la maga de espíritus celestiales más poderosa de Fiore y eso por sí mismo decía mucho. Era inteligente y además era hermosa. Sin mucho esfuerzo podía llegar a imaginarse a los hermosos niños que podría tener con Laxus, serían fuertes como su padre e igual de bellos que su madre tan sólo existía un problema, la mata de pelo rosa que colgaba de su hombro.

Casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Natsu desvió la vista de la charla que mantenía con Gray y Lucy, posándola en Fried. El dragon slayer lo miró con curiosidad antes de que la voz de la rubia le llamara de nuevo a la conversación, él le dijo algo que la hizo sonrojarse, haciendo al mismo tiempo al dragon slayer reír. Fried dio el asunto por infranqueable. Natsu quizá aún no era tan fuerte como Laxus, pero todos en Fairy Tail sabían que algún día lo sería, la fuerza de sus sentimientos y convicciones le hacían imparable y no quería enfrentarse a él enojado, la maga celestial y el dragon indudablemente se traían _algo_ y él no tenía muchos deseos de ser tostado.

Cambio de objetivo… Juvia, otra muerte segura.

Agua y electricidad no debían combinarse y no lo decía porque Juvia y Laxus tuvieran alguna clase de fricción sino más bien porque sí Laxus se enteraba de que intentaba emparejarlo y Juvia se daba cuenta de que intentaban alejarla de Gray sin duda su vida acabaría en ese mismo instante.

Ever… tenía a Elfman.

Kinana, al igual que Laki, no parecía muy interesada en el romance o al menos eso aparentaba…

_Levy…_ Lo pensó un momento. La maga era pequeña y linda, pero audaz e inteligente, sin duda sería una esposa perfecta de no ser por el hecho de que en cuanto lo pensó el dragon slayer de hierro volteó a verlo. Frunció el ceño y le gruñó –no estaba muy seguro, no había podido oírlo, pero podría casi jurar que lo hizo–. Ahora aparte de Jet y Droy, la maga de escritura sólida tenía otro protector, demasiados problemas si a él le preguntaban.

Un nuevo suspiro que sabía a derrota se escapó de los labios del mago. Las opciones se estaban acabando y no encontraba a una candidata lo suficientemente libre o dispuesta. Si seguía así tendría que arriesgarse a ser rebanado en rodajas, quemado, ahogado o a intentar convencer a algunas de las "poco interesadas"… pensándolo detenidamente, esa última era lo menos mortal. Se giró de nuevo en su asiento para devolver su vista a Kinana y Laki, cuando la vio.

No entendía como no la había notado antes o como se le había pasado por alto. La joven era preciosa, una más de las joyas en Fairy Tail, amable, maternal y cariñosa, además se llevaba de maravilla con el dragon slayer de rayo.

Los ojos de Fried brillaron en emoción cuando pensó en que había encontrado a la correcta.

_Lissana. _

Era cierto que la chica tenía algo parecido a un historial romántico, pues en el pasado había sentido _algo_ por Natsu, pero ahora era diferente, era capaz de notarlo. No sabía si fue por su tiempo en Edolas o si hubo otra razón aparte, pero todos podían decir que Lissana ya no sentía nada fuera de la amistad por el escandaloso mago de fuego. Una vez, hace no mucho tiempo, a él se le había escapado el comentario de qué "Natsu y Lucy eran inseparables" y ella había sonreído con aprobación. No hubo vacilación, resentimiento, su rostro nunca pareció ocultar nada, sonrió dulcemente como siempre lo hace y pasó a comentar casualmente que el otro día los había visto sospechosamente juntos, para agregar después, que deberían dejar de hacerse tontos y comenzar a salir de una buena vez.

En esa ocasión Fried la había mirado estupefacto, pero una vez su sorpresa pasó, no pudo más que sonreír al buen corazón de la muchacha.

_Y si ya no sentía nada por Natsu…_

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del hombre. Lissana era alegre, amable y talentosa. Fried no hubiera podido pedir más… bueno, no tuvo tiempo de pedir nada de todas maneras…

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna y el sudor frío empezó a correr por su frente. Años de experiencia en el combate y su instinto de supervivencia lo alertaba de un intento asesino. Lentamente comenzó a girarse en busca de aquella persona. _¿Un enemigo?_ Quiso pensar en esa posibilidad pero nadie más en el gremio parecía haberse percatado de la poderosa aura asesina, lo que indicaba una única –y aterradora– cosa, fuese quien fuese esa persona, quería la cabeza de Fried Justine y de nadie más.

Tragando saliva ruidosamente y sin poder soportar un segundo más el suspenso, el mago de escritura oscura se giró para encontrarse con…

La preciosa sonrisa de Mirajane.

Parpadeó confundido y miró a todas partes buscando de nuevo la sed de sangre que había sentido, pero no hubo nada, sólo estaba la maga albina mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus compañeros metidos en sus asuntos y nada fuera de lo común.

Fried frunció el ceño, pensado que había sido una imaginación suya; pero cuando regresó su vista a Lissana el aura asesina reapareció. Él era un hombre listo, no tuvo más que volver a mirar a Mirajane para entender lo que sucedía, la sonrisa de la maga seguía igual de brillante que siempre pero escrita en ella estaba un no dicho "te estoy viendo", que obviamente _no_ hizo a Fried temblar, ni pensar en que Ever de verdad era valiente al involucrarse con un Strauss. Claro, porque él _no_ estaba asustado y el sudor que estaba corriendo por su frente se debía al clima…

_Sí, bueno…_

Resopló, eso lo devolvía al principio, a la muerte segura o las chicas poco interesadas.

—¡Mira-chan, cerveza por favor!

—¡Enseguida!

El joven hombre pudo ver como la maga de clase S se alejaba para poder servir la orden que le habían pedido, dejándolo a él con el alma en un hilo.

No era justo, simplemente no lo era. ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar a una buena mujer en un gremio lleno de ellas? La derrota volvió a dibujarse en todo su semblante pero gracias a un fortuito suceso nadie lo notó. Las luces del gremio se apagaron y el 'público' comenzó a clamar por su espectáculo favorito.

—¡Canta, Mira-chan! ¡Canta!

Mirajane apareció instantes después sobre el escenario, tocando su guitarra.

No fueron más de dos baladas las que cantó, no fueron más de diez minutos los que permaneció arriba, pero después de ese tiempo trascurrido, supo que era perfecta.

La suave melodía de su voz, su habilidad con la guitarra, su compostura y belleza.

Mirajane Strauss era perfecta.

Paseó su vista de nuevo en todas las mujeres del gremio, analizándolas de nuevo una por una, viendo sus puntos buenos, los malos; tan velozmente que no dio oportunidad a que los _perros guardianes_ tuvieran tiempo de notarlo y la regresó de nuevo a Lissana luego a Mirajane.

Lissana había sido una buena opción, Laxus apreciaba a la chica, y si lo pensaba con detenimiento, él gustaba de molestarla como un hermano mayor molestaría a su hermana pequeña, pero Mirajane, el Demonio Mirajane era incomparable. Ella y el dragon slayer de rayo habían tenido muchos roces cargados de matices, en el pasado, antes de que la personalidad de Mira cambiara lo había notado y ahora, en el presente, seguían existiendo. Mirajane Strauss no tenía miedo de hacerle frente a Laxus Dreyar, en varios momentos lo había enfrentado y curiosamente a él no parecía molestarle.

Mira era hermosa, inteligente, amable, poderosa y piadosa, Fried lo había experimentado de primera mano, por eso la respetaba y admiraba, alguien como ella sabría lidiar con problemas, apaciguar corazones, era perfecta, tan perfecta que comenzó a asustarse.

Si intentaba juntarla con Laxus, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Cómo moriría más rápido? ¿Electrocutado o atacado por el Satán Soul?

Y aún así, la idea era tan tentadora, los pequeños Laxus corriendo por todo el gremio valían la muerte dolorosa…

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Una voz sacó de sus pensamientos al mago y con bochorno volteó a mirar a quién le hablaba.

—N-nada —dijo, intentando mantener la compostura.

El recién llegado lo miró con sospecha, levantando una ceja.

—¿Es otra de tus ideas raras?

—¿No? —respondió, no quiso que sonara como pregunta pero no pudo evitarlo.

El dragon slayer del rayo sólo suspiró.

—Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo o pensando en hacer, olvídalo, algunos ya se han dado cuenta —dijo, moviendo la cabeza para señalar a Erza que los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tragó grueso.

—Y te aconsejo que dejes de ver a Mira o… —hubo una pausa, Fried casi pudo sentir una pequeña descarga en su columna, pero debieron ser imaginaciones suyas, ¿cierto?

_Sí, imaginaciones, imaginaciones que causan escalofríos…_

El mago de elemento rayo comenzó a alejarse no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de reojo que Fried no pudo interpretar, se estremeció: —Te hará puré con el Satán Soul.

La boca de Fried se abrió sin consentimiento y contuvo el aliento. No supo muy bien porque lo hacía, pero podía sentir algo flotando en el aire, como si una pieza de información le hubiese sido otorgada, pero qué aún no podía descifrar. Miró a Laxus alejarse, giró a ver a Mirajane. Luego vio a los magos que anteriormente lo habían descubierto "observando", todos tenían en común algo, eran magos de alto rango o eran dragon slayers…

_Dragones, celosos, territoriales… _

Las palabras de Laxus, lo que había dicho no habían sonado precisamente como "te _hará_ puré" sino más bien como "te _haré_ puré", lo conocía demasiado bien, lo había escuchado amenazar a otras personas antes pero nunca a él, no le había dado motivo, nunca…

El mago resbaló de su silla, se sujetó a la firme madera y atónito dejó que la verdad, una verdad que jamás hubiera esperado le golpeará de repente. Tragó una vez más y la estupefacción se quedó en su cara como gesto permanente.

Mirajane lo miró a lo lejos divertida, Laxus la vio reír y negó con la cabeza ante la imagen.

A Fried le hubiera gustado sonreír pero no pudo manejar la sorpresa, apesar de ser un mago con la cabeza regularmente fría –a excepción de cuando se trataba de Laxus– no tardaría mucho tiempo en cerrar los ojos y quedar fuera de combate... _soñando_, soñando con la tierna imagen de los pequeños Laxus corriendo por todo el lugar.

•


End file.
